<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses in the moonlight by CosMoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726697">Kisses in the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe'>CosMoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship/Love, Kisses, Lovesickness, Male-Female Friendship, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place between Defenders of Berk and Race to the Edge</p><p>Hiccup thinks, that his dragon riding mate Ruffnut is probably more to him, than just a mate.<br/>But what about his feelings for Astrid?<br/>Ruff tries to help him find out.<br/>At least one heart gets broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astrid Hofferson &amp; Tuffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Tuffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses in the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts">ashleybenlove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Ashleybenlove, who requested me to write a fic from a kiss prompt list on Tumblr.</p><p>So here it ist: A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.<br/>I hope, you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... You know, only the best manage to keep balance, while the thing they're upon moves. It's dangerous, risky and craz- aaaaahhhh!"<br/>
Tuff fell and hit the ground and a sharp pain exploded in his left upper arm.<br/>
He curled up and moaned in serious pain.<br/>
Immidiately Ruff was next to him and turned him on the back.<br/>
"Look at me! Can you breathe? How many fingers do I show?"</p><p>"No, yes and two. Fuck, it's my arm!" Tuff whined.<br/>
"Let me have a look." Ruff felt and touched and told Tuff how to move his arm.<br/>
After her examination she stated: "Seems to be broken, bro. We'll have to get you to Gothi, she pretty sure can help. Do you think you can ride?"</p><p>The way to Gothi's hut was not that long, but with an apparently broken arm Tuff couldn't hold on to something. So riding on Belch without being able to hold on tight to the dragon's horns didn't seem to be a good idea.<br/>
And walking wasn't even better, Tuff was exhausted and in pain.</p><p>"To be honest, I'm not surprised!" Astrid said and rolled her eyes annoyedly.<br/>
"I'll have to shut the stables and tidy the academy before leaving. Astrid, would you please bring Tuffnut to Gothi? He can't go there alone and flying with Barf and Belch isn't an option!"</p><p>Astrid groaned and wanted to protest, but Hiccup shot her glances of determination.<br/>
So she just sighed and shoved Tuff slightly towards Stormfly.<br/>
"You'll have to hold on to me. I'll fly carefully but please try to keep the balance."<br/>
Tuff nodded. He felt miserable, but he had butterflies in his stomach, too.</p><p>As they had mounted Stormfly, Astrid took Tuffnut's uninjured arm and laid it around her waist.<br/>
"If you fall off I'm afraid even Gothi won't be able to help you. Let's go, girl. Careful, though!"</p><p>Hiccup and Ruffnut watched Stormfly take off.<br/>
Then Hiccup prepared the academy for the next day.<br/>
Ruff stood next to her dragon's head Barf and watched Hiccup, as he fetched some paper sheets and arranged them into stacks.<br/>
He rose his head and looked at Ruffnut.<br/>
"What?" he asked and expected a sassy answer, but Ruff seemed to be at a loss and scratched her neck.</p><p>"Nothing!" she said, "Can I help somehow?"<br/>
Now Hiccup stared at her, openly flabbergasted.<br/>
"You?! Uh, no thanks, I'm ready."<br/>
Hiccup finished his work and slowly strolled over to Ruffnut and tried to find a subject, they could talk about.</p><p>"Are you worried about Tuff?" he asked.<br/>
Ruffnut shrugged and waved off. "Nah, he's pretty tough, though!"</p><p>He noticed in just that moment, that he never had spent time alone with Ruff before.<br/>
There had always been either her brother or someone else around, probably Snotlout, because he was the one who spent the most time with the twins.<br/>
And Snotlout also was the reason, Hiccup tried to avoid spending time with the twins. Him and their strange behaviour.</p><p>"Uh, it is very nice of Astrid to bring Tuff to Gothi, isn't it?" Hiccup stuttered and felt regret about it immidiately.<br/>
"Yeah, sure, Astrid is great!" Ruff scoffed.<br/>
"You sound as if you were kind of mad at her." Hiccup said and had a distinct feeling of having said something insulting, although he didn't understand, what it was.</p><p>"She will actually look good after Tuffnut, so don't worry, Ruff!"<br/>
Ruff sighed and signed Barf and Belch to come with her.<br/>
"Wait Ruff, may I walk you home?" Hiccup asked and ran after her.<br/>
Ruff shrugged and tried to not let him see, how happy she was about that offer.</p><p>Toothless followed and Hiccup shut the gates of the academy.<br/>
"How could that happen to Tuffnut? What was he actually up to?" Hiccup wanted to know.<br/>
"Such accidents happen, when one is trying to impress someone."<br/>
"Impress someone? And who did he want to impress with his foolhardy maneuver? Please don't say Snotlout!"</p><p>Ruff furrowed her brows and cocked her head, while she threw meaningful glances at Hiccup.<br/>
"You- you mean... <em>Astrid</em>?!"<br/>
Ruff sighed, but said nothing.</p><p>"You must be kidding me! It's <em>Tuffnut</em> we talk about!" Hiccup chuckled.<br/>
Ruff stopped abruptly and stared irately at her companion.<br/>
"What do you mean by that?" she hissed. "Do you want to tell me he's supposed to have no feelings? What do you think he is, Hiccup? A machine? A thing?"</p><p>Ruff stomped off and after she had brought some distance between herself and the chief's heir she mounted Barf and Belch between the necks and took off with the double headed dragon.<br/>
It looked quite complicated and uneasy, but Ruff was determind to do it alone.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup quickly understood that he had insulted Ruffnut by denouncing her brother.<br/>
He slapped his forehead.<br/>
That was embarrassing. He never had spent a single thought about the twins' feelings.<br/>
Of course he knew, they had feelings.<br/>
Rage, anger, frustration, fun, joy, confusion, fear. But love? He admittedly had left that out.</p><p>Why did it seem so unlikely to him, that the twins could fall in love with someone, too?<br/>
Especially inside their little group?<br/>
The other kids on Berk were much younger than the dragon riders.<br/>
There wasn't much of selection.</p><p>And why souldn't Tuffnut have a crush on Astrid?<br/>
She was pretty, self-sacrificing, fair, brave, strong and fierce.<br/>
That was it. Hiccup always thought, Tuff was afraid of Astrid.<br/>
So as he was, sometimes.<br/>
But to be honest, exactly that were the reasons, that he, Hiccup, admired Astrid that much, too.</p><p>Hiccup knew he had to apologize.<br/>
The next day before dragon training, he came over to visit the Thorstons.<br/>
Tuff opened the door and looked genuinely surprised.<br/>
"Hiccup? What you doin' here?"<br/>
Hiccup gestured to Tuff's arm, which was splinted and stuck in a noose.<br/>
"How's your arm doing?" he asked.</p><p>Tuff shrugged and made a face. "Ouch! I still forget not to move arm and shoulder too much. It's broken, but fortunately a smooth break. It will heal in about four to six weeks. But only if I follow Gothi's instructions. So, I will attend dragon training, but only the theoretical parts. Which I love the most."<br/>
Tuff retched.</p><p>"Good to hear. Too bad you have to celebrate your sixteenth birthday with a broken arm, huh?" Hiccup said.<br/>
Tuff shrugged again, but this time only with the uninjured side.<br/>
"Ruffnut will do my chores. That's quite cool, if you ask me. Only a better present was, if she would do it forever." Tuff smirked.</p><p>"As you mention Ruffnut... Well, I, uh, wanted to talk to Ruffnut. Is she here?"<br/>
"No, she's not!" Ruff called from inside the hut.<br/>
Tuff looked from Hiccup to his sister in confusion.<br/>
"I'm curious, but I also don't want to know." Tuff decided and left Hiccup alone on the doormat.</p><p>Hiccup now could look through the entire hut - Ruff stood at the sink and washed up the dishes.<br/>
She sighed angrily. "Fine, I'm here, but I don't wanna talk to you!"<br/>
"Ruff, please!"<br/>
"I have to do my chores before dragon training. No time to talk."<br/>
Tuff sat on the stairs and watched his sister and the chief's son.<br/>
"It's important!" Hiccup pleaded. He felt humiliated by Ruffnut. Begging for something wasn't his style.</p><p>"For Loki's sake, sister! Don't you see that man's desperate? Go! I'll finish your chores." Tuff yelled and rushed down the stairs.<br/>
"But your arm..." Ruff tried to contradict.<br/>
"Not your business. Piss off and take him with you!"</p><p>As Ruff and Hiccup were outside, they didn't know where to go, but then Ruff had an idea.<br/>
"You wanna talk? I'll show you something. My favourite place to be on my own. Tell someone about it and I'll end you!"<br/>
Hiccup rose his hands appeasingly. "Promised!"<br/>
"I know!" Ruff smirked. It was one thing about the chief's son, which she loved. She could trust him unconditionally.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize! I was stupid to react like this. Of course I didn't think that Tuff couldn't have feelings for someone. It's just, I thought he was more into... pranks. And Macey. And you both have each other, I didn't consider anyone come between you two -"<br/>
"Hiccup, he's my brother, we're not married to each other!" Ruff groaned.</p><p>Hiccup tousled his hair. "Dammit, I'm making it even worse! Well, let's try again.<br/>
I know, that you're siblings and no couple. But you spend so much time together that I didn't assume you had time for falling in love.<br/>
You even always seemed to be disgusted by the thought."</p><p>"Hiccup, we're not disgusted by relationships, but by that romantically fuss you make. See, Fishlegs is writing terrible poems, Snotlout enchants Astrid since like forever and Gustav and Tuffnut try to impress Astrid with strength and daring behaviour just as Snotlout. And you..." Ruff inhaled deeply.</p><p>"What about me?" Hiccup wanted to know.<br/>
"You look at Astrid in that very special way. With yearning. Happy to just look at her!" Ruff sounded embittered.<br/>
They had arrived at the cliff in a small clearing, where they had an awesome view on the ocean.<br/>
Ruff sat down on a rock.</p><p>Hiccup tried to defend himself. Poorly, as he had to admit.<br/>
"I don't look at her that way. I think, I can learn a lot from Astrid. She has so many useful skills! She can wield an axe pretty good and she knows combat tactics! Besides she is smart and knows so much about dragons..."</p><p>"Yeah, I got it! Astrid is great! Astrid is always right, she is so pretty and she is so strong! Everybody loves Astrid!" Ruff scoffed, got up from her rock and strode towards the slope.</p><p>"Why are you so angry? What did I do wrong now? Are you <em>jealous</em>?" Hiccup asked, but Ruff didn't answer, didn't even look at him.<br/>
"We should go back, dragon trainig is supposed to start soon."</p><p>"There's still time left, Ruffnut. Just let me know, what bothers you." Hiccup said and came after Ruff.<br/>
As he caught up with her, he tried to hold her back on her arm.<br/>
Ruff turned around and glared at him.</p><p>"I am so angry, because you and especially Astrid treat Tuff and me like we were complete morons!<br/>
You have no expectations in us and you let us know about it frequently!<br/>
There's something to do, who can take responsibility for that? Astrid? Great! Fishlegs! Awesome! Snotlout? Well, maybe, but yeah! The twins? Oh, better don't even think about it. The twins can watch the grass growing! And by the way: we're not the twins, I am Ruffnut and my brother is Tuffnut, we're not one person! He has a lot of skills. And I have some, too.<br/>
And I hate, that you are even surprised about the fact, that we have feelings.<br/>
We have feelings, I have feelings and you have hurt my feelings!" Ruff yelled.</p><p>Hiccup was horrified over Ruff's outburst.<br/>
He didn't assume, he could even get that deep under her skin.<br/>
All he felt now, was embarrassment and regret.<br/>
The least he wanted was to hurt his friends.<br/>
He sure didn't want to hurt Ruffnut.</p><p>Completely puzzled he couldn't help but stare.<br/>
Unfortunately he couldn't do anything else, he was rigid with fright.<br/>
What did Ruff want from him?<br/>
An apologize was the least she would expect, but Hiccup couldn't talk.<br/>
Suddenly he felt, that he was afraid of girls.</p><p>Astrid and Ruff were very different, but they had a few things in common: they were frightening. They were strong. They were protective. And deep inside they were vulnerable.<br/>
Ruffnut's eyes grew wet, as they filled with tears.<br/>
She tried to hide it, but Hiccup saw, that Ruff wiped her eyes, after she had turned away to go back to the village.</p><p>Hiccup woke from his rigidity and again ran after the female twin.<br/>
He grabbed her arm and swung her around.<br/>
"Don't punch me!" he panted and cupped Ruffnut's face.<br/>
Hiccup started to kiss away the tears she couldn't keep from falling.<br/>
He softly kissed her eyes, he placed hundreds of tiny kisses on her cheeks, her nose.</p><p>Ruffnut stood so close to him but felt so far away.<br/>
"What the Hel am I doing here?" Hiccup asked himself in his thoughts, where nothing of that what he did right now was planned.<br/>
His kisses became slower, his lips rested longer on Ruff's corners of her mouth.<br/>
As his lips touched her lips, Ruff let go of all the tension.<br/>
She sank against Hiccup's chest, melted into his embrace.</p><p>Hiccup and Ruffnut kissed each other softly, fondly, carefully.<br/>
None of them knew, how much time had passed, but when they let go of each other, they cursed, laughed, ran back to the village, holding hands.</p><p>Hiccup let go of Ruff's hand first, as they arrived the academy.<br/>
"Nice that you already show up. It's not like we thought about leaving." Snotlout scoffed.<br/>
"Where is Toothless?" asked Astrid.<br/>
"I had to leave him at home, because I had to fly Barf and Belch here with Ruffnut." Hiccup muttered.<br/>
"And where are Barf and Belch now?" Fishlegs wanted to know.<br/>
He looked to Tuffnut, who sat on a rock and grinned widely.<br/>
"At our home." he chimed. "I walked here!"</p><p>"Uh, we talked and we forgot about the time and then we ran and we..."<br/>
Hiccup tried to explain but got confused by himself.<br/>
"You forgot your dragons?" Astrid blurted out, eyes wide.<br/>
"Yeah, Hiccup and Ruffnut, you forgot your dragons?" Tuffnut repeated and smiled maliciously.</p><p>"So, today only theory..."<br/>
After training and theoretical lessons in defense over bigger distances the dragon riders went home.<br/>
Ruff and Tuff left together, but before passing the gate, she turned around and smiled at Hiccup, a mix of mischiev and softness.</p><p>Hiccup jumped, as Astrid poked his back from behind.<br/>
"I guess someone has a crush on a certain twin!" Astrid crossed her arms in front of her chest and shot him a crooked smile.<br/>
"Astrid, don't you shock me like that!" Hiccup sighed deeply and puffed his cheeks. Then he knocked dust off his vest, which wasn't there at all.</p><p>"Uh, did you notice something strange about the twins?" he wanted to know.<br/>
Astrid scratched her chin. "Not so much, no. Weird as ever. But I notice something strange about <em>you</em>." Astrid smiled and forced Hiccup to look into her eyes.</p><p>"What about the flight to Gothi? Didn't it feel – uh – strange, as you brought Tuffnut to Gothi?" Hiccup tried to distract Astrid.<br/>
Astrid stared at Hiccup, very flabbergasted.<br/>
"Well, he was very close to you..." Hiccup ran his hands through his hair, as he tried to find the right words.<br/>
"Hiccup, what do you want to say? What else should we have done? If he hadn't held on to me, he would probably have fallen off Stormfly."<br/>
"Yeah, I know, but he was so <em>close</em>!" Hiccup squirmed.<br/>
"Are you jealous? Did you have a problem with the closeness?" Astrid tried to understand, but she couldn't. What was wrong with her friend?</p><p>"It didn't bother you, that Tuffnut, a <em>boy</em>, a young <em>man</em>, pressed himself against you and might have thought Thor knows what?"<br/>
"Stop! Hiccup, you're being ridiculous! What?" Astrid was about to lose her shit and Hiccup didn't stop beating around the bush, what made ist even worse.<br/>
"So you tell me, that you're completely fine with it, that Tuffnut Thorston clung to you and could have touched you..." Hiccup yelled, he was upset, so very upset.</p><p>"You <em>are</em> jealous! But you don't have to. Look, it's just <em>Tuffnut</em> -"<br/>
Hiccup's thoughts trailed off, when he heard Astrid say the magic words: It's just Tuffnut.<br/>
Ruff had been absolutely right! Astrid didn't even consider Tuff as a normal male teen with yearnings and fantasies.<br/>
So as he hadn't until today.<br/>
Hiccup felt ashamed.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. It's just Tuffnut." Hiccup muttered quietly.<br/>
With his hands he gestured to the gate and he asked glumly: "Shall I bring you home?"<br/>
Astrid looked at Hiccup and frowned. "Unless you were planning on carrying me piggyback, I'd rather ride home on Stormfly!"</p><p>"Oh right, Stormfly. I surely couldn't carry you both piggyback. Ridiculous! Well, I go home now. It, uh, it seems to me... the most reasonable."<br/>
"Are you okay, Hiccup? You seem pretty off, today."<br/>
"You have no idea!" Hiccup mumbled and headed to the gate.<br/>
Astrid mounted her dragon and flew through the gate, Stormfly's left wing nearly touched Hiccup's face, as he turned to watch his actual crush take off.</p><p>Later Hiccup lied on his bed and brooded.<br/>
He couldn't rely on his gut feeling, because he felt sick and nauseatic.<br/>
Today he had kissed Ruffnut. He didn't even understand yet, how this could happen.<br/>
But it had and he hat to admit, that he had liked it.<br/>
So why did it feel like a betrayal?<br/>
He and Astrid weren't even a thing and he didn't know, if Astrid felt enamoured for him, as well.</p><p>Astrid was his secret wish, his fantasy. She had been ever since.<br/>
Ruffnut was real.<br/>
She was pretty and funny and didn't seem to be disinclined.<br/>
But were these reasons enough?<br/>
Although he could have Ruff, he wasn't sure if he still wanted Astrid.<br/>
But what about feelings?<br/>
Was he in love? Was Ruff? Astrid?</p><p>Tuff was for sure.<br/>
Hiccup had secretly watched him during training.<br/>
Sometimes Tuff had shown his real face, had let go of the bad ass attitude, his always malicious grin turned into a soft smile, when he looked at Astrid.<br/>
The devious expression in his eyes disappeared and there only was admiration left.<br/>
His always tense, forward inclined posture had relaxed.<br/>
And always when he softened , Ruff elbowed him barely noticeable and Tuff grew hard and withdrawn again.</p><p>It made sense at last. When no one expects you to even have feelings, such strong feelings, no one would take care of not hurting them.<br/>
They protected each other. And with their tough behaviour they protected themselves from being hurt.</p><p>Hiccup stopped that pointless rumination and tried to find a solution.<br/>
He had to see Ruffnut!<br/>
Slowly and nearly without making a sound he sneaked down the stairs, but his father heard him anyway.<br/>
"Where do you go, Hiccup? It's already dark outside. And it's pretty late."</p><p>Hiccup moaned.<br/>
"I had hoped to get out without having to talk about it. It's, uh, complicated."<br/>
Stoick chuckled.<br/>
"Go ahead, son. Give her my best wishes!"<br/>
Hiccup froze. Damn, his father was too attentive.</p><p>It took only few minutes to reach the Thorston's house but to Hiccup it seemed like an infinity.<br/>
When he finally arrived, he had to catch his breath, before he could knock on the door.<br/>
He rose his fist, but let it sink again, full of doubts.<br/>
It was too late in the evening, he couldn't knock.</p><p>But his retless rustling on the doorstep didn't go unnoticed.<br/>
Tuff stuck his head out of the window.<br/>
"Hiccup, is that you?!"<br/>
Hiccup stepped back and looked up to the window, where also Ruff squeezed herself between her brother and the window frame, before she pushed his face away with her right hand.<br/>
"Hiccup, what are you doing here?" she whispered loudly.</p><p>"Would you mind coming down? I don't want the village to be our audience."<br/>
Hiccup glanced pleadingly to Ruffnut, who looked stunning in the pale shine of the lantern in her room.<br/>
The golden light made her face glow and her eyes sparkled with excitement.<br/>
She nodded and hurried to come down to him.<br/>
Unfortunately Hiccup also saw Tuffnut's shadow making obscene gestures at his sister, including very unambiguous movements.<br/>
Hiccup was slightly disgusted, but also intrigued by the thought of... No!<br/>
"That won't happen, Tuffnut!" he yelled supressed.<br/>
Tuff stiffened and then Hiccup heard the very distinct SMACK, as Ruffnut slapped Tuffnut's face.</p><p>Just a split second later Ruff stood in front of him.<br/>
Her hair was down and cascaded over her grazile back.<br/>
Hiccup felt his heartbeat increase.<br/>
"You are beautiful tonight!" he murmured breathlessly.<br/>
Ruffnut blushed but didn't reply.</p><p>They walked to their secret clearing. When they left the village, their hands interlocked.<br/>
As they arrived, Ruff sat down on her rock and peeked at Hiccup.<br/>
She knew, it wouldn't be easy for him, but she didn't force anything.<br/>
Hiccup turned to Ruff.<br/>
"I have to be honest. I'm confused. I know you are incredible! You are so great and strong and you look amazing.<br/>
And I guess you know, that I have been in love with Astrid for a long time."</p><p>Ruff's expression hardened, but she didn't look away.<br/>
Hiccup breathed heavily and continued: "I have never felt that way. Your kisses, I mean <em>our</em> kisses, they were – wow!<br/>
But I don't know, what I feel.<br/>
I don't want to hurt you. You deserve the best and I don't know, if I could give you the best. I'm so confused."</p><p>Ruff smiled and Hiccup wasn't sure if it was kind of predatorily or seductively.<br/>
It didn't matter anyway.<br/>
Ruff came to him and her appearance was like a moon goddess in the silvery light of the stars.</p><p>She laid her hands on Hiccup's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, soft and gentle.<br/>
He returned the kiss and their lips moved in perfect harmony.<br/>
Soon their kisses gained more fervor, Ruff parted Hiccup's lips with her tongue tip.<br/>
Hiccup's heart nearly stopped, as he felt the warmth of Ruffnut's mouth, as he let his tongue slide inside.</p><p>It didn't took long, until Hiccup felt his body react and he moaned quietly.<br/>
Ruffnut bowed his head backwards and kissed his jawline, then trailed down his neck.<br/>
She stopped at his carotid artery and felt the pulse beating through his skin.<br/>
He was so warm, so full of life and lust and didn't even try to touch her.<br/>
It whether was a good sign, a proof of his decency, or it was lack of interest in her.</p><p>But suddenly the chief's heir didn't seem to be able to restrain himself any longer.<br/>
Hiccup grabbed Ruffnut's face, he saw every freckle on her tan skin.<br/>
Then he did, what she had done before.<br/>
He kissed her lips, kissed her chin, her jaw, her neck.<br/>
There was a spot, hidden under her blonde mane, where Ruffnut smelled like milk and honey and Hiccup couldn't resist making her a hickey.</p><p>Ruffnut moaned and tilted her head back, exposed her neck but also her cleavage.<br/>
Although she provoked Hiccup to touch her, he only laid his arms around her waist.</p><p>Time went by, the next morning was dawning, as they got off the moist grass, freezing and trembling because of the cold, tiredness and excitement.<br/>
Their lips were sore because of the kissing and sucking on each others skin.<br/>
"Let's go home." Hiccup smiled softly and laid his vest around Ruffnut's shoulders.</p><p>They didn't talk, until they reached the Thorston's house.<br/>
Hiccup looked so young in the golden light of the new day and Ruff couldn't help but smile, although she felt a dull sadness deep inside.<br/>
Hiccup laughed sheepishly: "That was, uh, I don't know, what to say. Wow. You are wow! Just wow!"</p><p>Ruff looked Hiccup straight into the eyes and muttered: "It's okay, Hiccup. It doesn't work." She kissed him and her lips felt like the wings of butterflies on his lips.<br/>
Just as she pulled back, the door opened.<br/>
"Tuffnut! I, uh, well, I..." Hiccup was overwhelmed and out of words.</p><p>Ruff nodded at her brother, questioningly.<br/>
Tuff pulled a blade of grass from Ruff's hair and rose a single eyebrow, before he nodded towards the privy.<br/>
She nodded, understanding.<br/>
Hiccup was grateful, that Tuff had decided to ignore him.<br/>
Slightly amused about the nonverbal twin communication.<br/>
Then Ruff slipped through the open door, shooting Hiccup one last glance, full of love, full of sadness, yet full of determination.</p><p>As Tuff returned to their room, Ruff was sitting on her bed and stared out of the window.<br/>
Tuff sat down next to her and stroked her back.<br/>
"What is it?" he asked carefully.<br/>
Ruff sobbed and wiped her eyes.<br/>
"Astrid." she replied very silently.<br/>
Tuffnut slumped and felt his heart sink.<br/>
Full of sorrow he replied: "Yeah. It's always Astrid."</p><p>Later that day no one would ever suspect, how the twins had fallen asleep with tear stained faces, curled up to each other.<br/>
They were funny, mischievous, planning the next pranks, as always.<br/>
Just the Thorston twins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>